Complemento Perfecto
by Cindy Elric
Summary: "Mi complemento perfecto..." se repetía la sacerdotisa mientras reflexionaba quien podría ser...


**Hola!**

**Ratificando cuanto amo a esta pareja estoy aquí con otro oneshot, fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras tenía que escribir otra cosa xD**

**Espero que se entretengan leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.**

**No está demás decir que esta serie no me pertenece y sólo pido prestados su personajes para diversión personal :)**

**Sayo! n.n**

****:::/**/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::****

* * *

><p><strong>Complemento Perfecto<strong>

-Mi complemento perfecto…

-¿Qué dices Kagome?

-Nada Inuyasha.

La sacerdotisa le sonrió al hanyou al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada, en un recuerdo cercano, una conversación que había tenido en la última visita a su época.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

-¿No me digas que no lo has pensado?

-Kagome, para encontrar un buen novio tienes que buscar con quien te complementas mejor.

-¿A qué se refieren?

-Por ejemplo, si a ti te gusta hablar tienes que buscar a alguien que escuche, si eres débil necesitas a alguien fuerte.

-Si te gusta comer búscate a un buen cocinero –sonrió amable la chica.

Este último comentario hizo que a todas les cayera una gota tras la nuca.

-Kagome, debes buscar a tu complemento perfecto…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Kagome suspiró pesadamente, no estaba completamente convencida de las palabras de sus amigas, tal vez debería reflexionarlo…

-¡Cuidado en donde toca monje mañoso!

El monje se acariciaba la zona golpeada mientras sonreía avergonzado, Sango le hacía un desprecio y se podía escuchar el suspiro al unísono del hanyou y el zorrito. Kagome miró con interés la situación… Miroku era un monje desvergonzado, le gustaba perseguir a jóvenes hermosas y pedirles tener un hijo, aunque cargue con una complicada maldición siempre parece despreocupado y feliz… por otro lado estaba Sango, tiene un fuerte carácter, no soporta ver que la gente es herida o molestada, su pasado es doloroso y cuando nadie la observa parece perdida en sus pensamientos, triste…

Kagome sonrió, era una excelente pareja, estaba segura que la exterminadora sería la única capaz de controlar y soportar al monje, además que él le daba esa felicidad que tanto necesitaba…

-Se complementan perfectamente…

-¿Ocurre algo Kagome?

-Estoy feliz por ti Sango.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Encontraste a tu complemento.

-¿Eh? –la exterminadora miró confusa a su amiga, poniendo atención a la explicación que recibió como respuesta, poco a poco el sonrojo ganaba terreno en sus mejillas, logrando finalmente un carmín brillante- n-no mal entiendas las cosas…

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte –le sonríe- te felicito.

La exterminadora no supo como responder, se limitó a jugar con sus dedos mientras miraba de reojo al monje que se encontraba a distancia de ellas.

-¿Y tú Kagome? ¿Lo encontraste?

-Pues yo… -sus ojos viajaron hasta el hanyou que comía a los lejos junto al monje y al zorrito- no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Sango… ¿tú crees que nos complementamos?

La chica dio una mirada rápida al joven de orejas de perro y luego a su amiga, hizo silencio por unos segundos reflexionando algo seriamente para después suspirar.

-Tienes una inexplicable amabilidad, eres la única capaz de controlar el carácter de Inuyasha… y… -pensó otros segundos.

-Y no hay más… los dos tenemos fuertes caracteres, cuando discutimos los dos gritamos, si, yo soy la condescendiente, ese es lo único que he podido pensar, pero no encuentro nada más…

-¿Acaso no lo quieres? –la miró seria.

-N-no es eso, tú lo sabes… -se sonroja.

-Bueno, entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, son sólo detalles –le sonríe y se levanta- vamos a comer antes que nos dejen sin comida.

-Claro… -observó como su amiga se marchaba y alzó la vista al cielo- sólo detalles…

…

Era media noche, todos dormían, todos menos la sacerdotisa que se encontraba observando las estrellas, aquel asunto aun la molestaba, no podía olvidarlo… tocó algo a su lado, giró la cabeza y vio las botellas vacías, no tenía sueño así que podría ir a llenarlas, después de todo el lago no estaba lejos y así se ocuparía en algo. Se levantó del pasto, después de verificar que todos seguían durmiendo se alejó lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, no quería molestarlos.

Caminó sólo dos minutos y llegó a su destino, se agachó junto al agua y empezó con su tarea, eran seis botellas, no tardó en llenarlas, cuando se levantó y trató de tomarlas falló, vacías no eran un reto pero ahora que cada una aumentó su peso si lo sería, intentó tres veces antes de que se le cayeran al lago.

-Maldición…

Eran las únicas botellas que tenían y estaban demasiado lejos del poso como para ir a buscar más, no podían darse el lujo de perderlas… metió la mano al agua verificando su temperatura, suspiró aliviada al sentirla agradable, se sacó las medias y los zapatos dejándolos a un lado e introdujo un pie al agua, su espalda se tensó un poco por el cambio de temperatura pero se acostumbró rápidamente, caminó tratando de encontrar las botellas 1, 2, 3, 4… le faltaban dos y el agua ya le llegaba a la mitad de sus pantorrillas tuvo que arremangarse la blusa para no mojarse… ya tenía la quinta en la orilla junto a sus zapatos, sólo faltaba una…

-Así que eres tú…

Se escuchó de repente, fue tal el susto de la sacerdotisa que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada en el lago, salpicando, mojándose gran parte del cuerpo y la ropa, llevó una de sus manos a su frente, recuperándose de la caída, entonces fue que recordó lo que había provocado aquello, buscó con sus ojos al responsable encontrándose con una figura conocida pero no familiar.

-¿Sesshoumaru?

El youkay no esperaba encontrarla a ella, estaba siguiendo un presentimiento, algo extraño, algo que lo obligó a separarse de la niña y de su sirviente, casi hipnotizado por una desconocida esencia era que había llegado ahí, pero no contaba que fuera esa mujer la responsable… la examinó, en el agua, empapada… frunció el ceño al encontrar a esa imagen encantadora, miró a un lado, preguntándose el significado de esa palabra…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba buscando mis botellas…

La sacerdotisa respondió extrañada por la presencia del demonio y aun más por la extensa inspección de sus ojos sobre ella.

-¿Botellas?

-Si, se parecen a esas –le indicó con su mano las cinco que ya había encontrado- me falta una.

El youkay vio como la mujer se levantaba, estrujaba sus ropas tratando de deshacerse del exceso de agua, se detuvo en aquello, esas vestimentas siempre habían llamado su atención, no parecían de ese lugar, dudaba que fueran de esa época…

-¿Qué ocurre Sesshoumaru? ¿Buscas a Inuyasha?

Le cuestionó en respuesta a su extenso silencio, se sintió extraña al hablarle con tanta normalidad pero no le pareció mal, además al demonio parecía no importarle… a decir verdad la actitud del youkay era extraña, fuera de lo común, eso la hizo ponerse en alerta, tenía que ser cautelosa por si acaso.

-No, buscaba a alguien…

-¿A quién? No he visto a nadie más…

-Es verdad… parece que te buscaba a ti.

Kagome dudó si había escuchado bien, era seguro, el youkay estaba actuando extraño, retrocedió tres pasos por inercia, por temor, él no se movía, seguía mirándola desde la orilla del lago, con su muy acostumbrada mirada seria, siempre parecía enfadado.

-¿A mí? ¿Y por qué a mí?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Desde hace tiempo buscaba algo, no sabía qué… pero ahora estoy aquí, ese presentimiento me trajo a ti.

La chica seguía atentamente cada palabra, sin creerla, sin entenderla, simplemente tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta coherente a las mil preguntas que empezaba a formular su cabeza…

El youkay observaba su reacción en silencio, ¿había entendido sus palabras? Parecía que no, bueno, ni él mismo lo había hecho… era algo innecesariamente confuso, no era que estuviera jugando con ella, no era que quería escapar con un juego de palabras, tan sólo pronunció lo que su mente le ordenó, pero ¿Qué diablos significaba aquello? Alzó la vista al cielo, a la oscuridad, buscando algo en el azul profundo, en el negro, desde hace tiempo que sentía algo extraño, algo que había suavizado su carácter, ya no golpeaba con la misma fuerza a su sirviente, ya no le molestaba tanto la insistente sonrisa de la niña, desde hace tiempo que algo en su interior había cambiado… ¿desde cuándo? Desde ese maldito día que algo le había sido arrebatado, por culpa de su inútil hermano, de esa humana… fijó su vista en la manga vacía de su ropa, no le hacía falta, no lo necesitaba, ni esa espada que creyó de su propiedad, no, ya no necesitaba nada de eso, era otra cosa que había necesitado desde entonces, algo que lo impulsó a salvar la vida de esa niña muerta, algo que había disminuido sus deseos de destruir todo a su paso, algo que esa humana había hecho sin darse cuenta…

-Este… Inuyasha está cerca, será mejor que no te descubra…

No atinó a decir nada más, los nervios de algo invisible no la dejaban, de pronto sintió frío, aun estaba en el agua… ¿Por qué estaba ahí…? ¡La botella! Ignoró unos momentos al demonio volviendo a su búsqueda, si no se daba prisa la perdería, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a quien la miraba en silencio, trató de ver a través de la oscuridad, tanteando con sus pies el fondo por si tocaba algo, entonces fue que pateó algo sólido, metió la mano y encontró la bendita botella que le faltaba, se volteó feliz, levantando el objeto con su mano, sonriéndole a su acompañante.

-¡La encontré!

Gritó sin cuidar su tono, con confianza, con emoción, sin darse cuenta a quien se lo estaba diciendo, cuando reparó en ello bajó la mano y se sonrojó avergonzada, bien Kagome, si Sesshoumaru estaba actuando extraño tu actitud no lo mejoraba.

-Bien por ti.

Respondió para sorpresa de ambos, sin expresión, impávido, pero haciendo que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara a niveles considerables, eso lo hizo sonreír mentalmente y reprimió el impulso de sus labios por romperse.

La sacerdotisa se acercó lentamente a la orilla, dejando la botella en el suelo junto a las otras, miró de soslayo a la insistente compañía y se encogió de hombros para ella misma al no entenderla, se sentó al lado de sus cosas aun descalza, abrazando sus rodillas, mirando el cielo, sonriéndole a esa extraña situación.

-Dime Sesshoumaru ¿Cómo está la pequeña Rin?

-Bien, descansando en un bosque a metros de aquí.

-Y ese sapo verde… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Jaken.

Otra sonrisa ocupó el rostro de la chica, por lo divertido que era el recibir respuestas del youkay, el que conociera el nombre de quien parecía siempre maltratar, el que la pequeña niña se encontrara bien y feliz junto al demonio…

-¿Por qué estás sola?

-Vine a buscar agua ya que no tenía sueño.

-¿Inuyasha dónde está?

-Descansando a metros de aquí.

Sesshoumaru desvió la vista hacía donde sentía la presencia del hanyou, verificando que se encontrara inmóvil, agradeciendo que fuera tan inútil como para detectarlo y despertar, después volvió a contemplar lo que llamaba su atención, viéndola alzar las manos, tratando de tocar algo inexistente, algo inalcanzable.

-¿Crees que sea posible alcanzar las estrellas?

-No lo es.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero… -lo mira de soslayo- también no creía que tú compartirías conmigo más de tres palabras… ya ves, los imposibles parecen desvanecerse con el tiempo.

Vio como el youkay alzaba la vista perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno, alzando su mano, imitándola, tratando de tocar algo invisible.

-Aun no puedo tocarlas.

-Tal vez con el tiempo puedas.

-Esas son tonterías.

Una carcajada se escapó de los labios de la sacerdotisa, llamando la atención del youkay, sorprendiéndolo, haciéndola a ella misma sorprenderse, pero era divertido y no pudo evitarlo… de pronto un pensamiento cruzó la mente de la joven, un recuerdo, algo que había reflexionado hace horas, _"complemento perfecto…" _miró de soslayo al youkay, preguntándose si él tendría algún complemento, ¿alguien podría serlo? ¿Era eso posible? Bueno, si ya estaban hablando imposibles valía la pena discutirlo con él…

-Sesshoumaru ¿has encontrado a tu complemento?

-¿Complemento?

-Si, eso es… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Alguien que se afine a ti, que en sus defectos puedan encajar tus virtudes, que en sus virtudes puedan encajar tus defectos… que esa persona pueda darte lo que no tienes y que tú puedas darle lo que ella no tenga.

Sesshoumaru puso atención a la aclaración de la joven, entendiendo cada palabra, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, una vez que notó que la explicación había finalizado reflexionó en aquello, buscando lo que la sacerdotisa le había definido, cuestionándose si su complemento podría existir en algún lugar.

-Por ejemplo, hoy descubrí que mis amigos, Sango y Miroku –miró a Sesshoumaru- la exterminadora y el monje que me acompañan –aclaró- se complementan perfectamente.

-¿Y tu complemento?

Kagome alzó la vista nuevamente, sonriendo, esperaba esa pregunta, buscó la respuesta en los puntos brillantes del cielo pero aun no la encontraba, si, Inuyasha siempre saltaba a su mente pero no terminaba de convencerla, no sentía que se complementaran a cabalidad.

-¿Inuyasha?

-No lo sé…

Después de escuchar la respuesta los labios del youkay pudieron vencer a su razón, no pudo evitar la sonrisa ante aquellas palabras, estaba seguro de que obtendría en respuesta un si definitivo, pero contrario a eso fue algo inesperado, no sentía que mintiera, no lo parecía, en verdad no conocía la solución de esa pregunta.

-Tu complemento perfecto ¿Cuál sería?

Ella lo miró extrañada por la pregunta, sintió interés en sus palabras pero su rostro aun era inexpresivo, no podía descubrir nada en él… volvió la vista al reflejo de la luna en el agua, reflexionando su respuesta, ensayándola en su mente.

-Tendría que ser buen oyente, no muy comunicativo porque yo soy buena para hablar, no importa que su carácter sea fuerte porque puedo ser condescendiente, puede ser alguien fuerte o débil eso no importa, lo que es importante es que sólo me quiera a mi… -baja la mirada- porque para alguien insegura como yo eso es vital…

El youkay la observó en silencio, escuchando atento, presintiendo algo, aquel tema era indudablemente interesante, las respuestas de la chica lo eran.

-Según tú… ¿Cómo tendría que ser mi complemento?

Cuestionó con genuino interés, él por si solo no lo descifraba, era algo nuevo, algo en lo que recién reflexionaba, quizás ella podría explicarle con mayor detalle.

Ella lo miró, dudaba el haber entendido bien la pregunta pero al ver el interés del demonio reflexionó en silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Tiene que ser alguien alegre ya que no sonríes con frecuencia, alguien que pueda soportar tus eternos silencios, que tenga un corazón cálido para poder derretir el tuyo, no importa si es débil porque tu serás fuerte por los dos y por sobre todas las cosas alguien valiente, ya que para estar a tu lado no debe temer ser herida… -sonríe- aunque dudo que eso ocurra estando contigo…

Sesshoumaru escuchó y aprobó cada una de las palabras, si, así debería ser quien fuera su complemento, todo eso y algo más, algo que tal vez no podía ser visto a simple vista ya que no fue enumerado.

-Debe tener un alma pura.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, no había pensado en eso… bueno si, pero ella esperaba que no importara el que fuera bueno o malo, después de todo el demonio no era conocido por su bondad, no creía que importara lo puro o impuro de su corazón.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque para mi odiar es fácil, mis manos han derramado demasiada sangre, mi alma ya está manchada… mi complemento no puede ser igual, debe igualar en bondad lo que en mi es maldad, ¿acaso no es ese el significado que me explicaste?

-S-si… tienes razón…

Una piedra agitó el agua frente a ellos, la chica la había lanzado para tener una nueva vista de la luna, el youkay observó aquello, viendo en silencio como la imagen recuperaba su forma lentamente, después de unos segundos reflexionando en silencio, repasando su conversación se dieron cuenta de algo… era extraño, las respuestas a cada pregunta eran extrañamente similares, se detuvieron en ese pensamiento, tratando de descifrar una verdad oculta, es que acaso ellos podrían complementarse… ¿sería posible…?

Ojos dorados chocaron con marrones, fundiéndose en el otro por primera vez, tratando de descubrir una realidad que ellos mismos habían pronunciado sin darse cuenta, tal vez lo imposible podría cumplirse… las estrellas aun estaban lejanas, sus manos aun no podrían tocarlas, pero la persona que tenían a su lado si estaba a su alcance, no era importante el que fueran enemigos, malo o bueno, youkay o humana, frío o cálida, todas esas diferencias no hacían más que confirmar lo que sus mentes temían, eran tantas cosas las que los separaban y que se complementaban entre si… maldición, ¿Por qué no lo vieron antes?

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, otorgándoles una nueva luz, una nueva mirada, sonrieron al unísono, cómplices de su descubrimiento secreto, divertidos por lo estúpido de la situación, ahora quedaba sólo una cosa que verificar… si sus labios podrían complementar al otro…

**:::/**/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


End file.
